Opposites Attract
by FaxandReading
Summary: A basic short poem that will just take you a second to read. So please read and review. Rated T because I'm paranoid. If you like it review and I'll update more poems to this same page which is why it is in progress. Not all poems sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfiction. It is just a poem I wrote about this guy. It's not exactly true but it could be. **

How sad that it had to end that way.

No longer lovers, no longer friends.

Never destined to be with one another.

Yet destiny betrayed them one day…..

It was love at first sight.

It was not meant to happen.

They should have never even met.

They were complete opposites,

But then again opposites at times attract.

**If you like it, please review I have more but aren't sure whether or not to post them. I like all reviews even bad ones. Just curious of what people think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm very excited from the reviews. This is my second poem and I got positive feedback from my first, so here goes nothing….. I will update one poem at a time.**

It's hard to love someone who doesn't know you are alive.

It's hard to know that in his eyes you are just another friend, even though for you that is just another lie.

You night as well be invisible for he will never see anything past those lines.

It's hard to think for me he is not just another guy.

It's hard when I look at him and all he does is smile.

He asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

It hurts to say no reason at all.

It's hard to realize he is with another girl.

It's hard that at this moment he's sitting right next to me and doesn't have a clue of how I feel.

If only he had a sense of how I feel when I look at him.

When he says my name I feel I am going to melt.

Now as I see him approaching, I realize he will never see how I feel.

**Tell me what you think. Everyone's opinion matters. Please review so I can update another tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK this is sad I'm having boy trouble and it's 3am and I can't fall asleep. I started writing and am more confused than when I started. It's not my best I have more but unless I get 5 reviews I won't update. Review please! **

Why can't you listen?

Why can't you let me explain?

Why can't you swallow your pride?

Why do you have to be so stubborn?

Why do you have to be exactly what I want?

Why do you have to be like me?

Why can't you just see me as who I am?

Why can't do you have to put up your walls?

Why can't you let me in?

Why do you have to be so clueless about the truth?

Why is it easier to believe the lies?

Why can't you see what you do to me?

Why didn't you notice when you were asking why I was sad; that I was sad because of you?

Why can't you see that when you tell me we can talk about anything; I'm obviously here because I can't?

Why couldn't you see that guy I was with was to try to fill the hole you left?

Why do you leave me with more questions than answers?

I would have explained so much to you if you just listened. It would solve our problems if you just asked me directly. I know you and you will never ask for the truth. Unfortunately you will never see this poem and you will never know the questions I wanted to ask.

**Let me know what you think and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay its one in the morning. I wrote this poem in about ten minutes after reading a book that was a little too close to comfort. It was too much like a relationship of mine and the couple in this book took forever to get together and went through so much pain. I cried a lot. It made me realize how I really feel. Why I'm scared. I really need to work things out with him because this depressing poetry I'm writing is getting to me.**

Scared

It's not that I don't love you

It's not that I don't want to save this relationship

It's not that I don't want you coming after me

It's that I'm scared of commitment

It's that I feel I'm not good enough for you

I'm scared that the second I let you in, you'll hurt me

I'm scared that you don't care about me as much as I care about you

It's the fact that I never cry, but when you hurt me the tears don't stop

I'm scared of losing you

I'm scared that once you get to see who I really am, you'll leave

I'm scared that you won't find me interesting anymore after knowing each other for so long

It's when you leave and I feel empty without you

It's the fact that no matter how tough I make myself to be, you have the power to break me

I'm scared of the control you have over me

I'm scared of how young we are and how serious we are

Overall, I'm scared of my feelings for you

**Please review I would like to know of people's opinions. I'm just a high school teenager putting her poetry on fanfiction and I would like to know what I could fix. If you want me to update more poetry, I have more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Please Read **

**I don't understand why people will not review sorry I'm not in the best mood right now. I'm getting plenty of hits to the story every day so I would appreciate the reviews. I might just give up on this series of poems. I just want to know what people think. I also want criticism on them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I found this poem in my journal. It's more than a year old, and I still have the same problems with him. Now more than ever really it sucks.**

**Simpler**

Why?

Why do you do this to me?

You flirt.

You play around.

Then you expect me to be your best friend.

You know I used to like you.

You still play around with my feelings.

Like I don't have enough to deal with right now.

It would be simpler to keep our distance.

**Please review I'm almost giving up on this series of poems. Just tell me whether or not you liked it. Please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so the only reason I really updated was because of one reviewer who said I inspired her. So thanks so much to ****xxLiTtLe-BlAcK-StAkExx**** for inspiring me to update another poem. I wrote this poem in January at 2am since I couldn't sleep. **

**Them**

Are they really worth it?

All these troubles, gossips, and rumors….

For what, some boys who probably won't even give anybody the light of day.

Isn't it a shame after all we go through?

They probably don't even notice you look any different when you dress up or do your hair.

Wouldn't it be easier if all women just always looked natural?

I'm sure it'd take away some stress.

Why are looks so important to us?

In the end, it all just still goes back to them.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and sorry I was half-asleep when I wrote this.**


End file.
